


Play Within a Roleplay

by thislovelycontradiction



Category: Glee
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislovelycontradiction/pseuds/thislovelycontradiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine decide to put Kurt’s Peter Pan costume to use once more and create a costume for Blaine to roleplay as a petulant Tinkerbell to match.</p>
<p>Written for the Glee Kink Meme. All characters are consenting adults, including the ones in the imagination of other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Within a Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt is located here.

Kurt snips the thread connecting his sewing machine to the hem he just stitched. “Okay, try this on. Inside out so I can check the seams, please.”

Not for the first time, Kurt is glad they have to apartment to themselves so that when he decides that roleplay needs proper costumes, Blaine is the only one looking on with bemusement. Maybe Kurt doesn’t have enough creative outlets despite NYADA, and the band, and designing clothes that will actually be seen outside of their bedroom: a significant portion of their foreplay involves craft supplies. It’s like a contest where the prize for best costume is sex and he wins every time. Kurt enjoys the clothes, and Blaine enjoys being someone else for a while.

Blaine wiggles out of his layers and into the slip of inside-out fabric.

The costume looks like a work of art, but Kurt can hardly take credit.He picked the fabric for its give, fitted but able to stretch, and he tailored it nicely, but all credit for the stunning end result goes to Blaine’s tiny waist that flares into generous cheeks supported by strong thighs. The bright green material shines, contrasting Kurt’s fake earthiness and complimenting the homemade wings crisscrossed between Blaine’s shoulders. It’s like Tinkerbell got a scandalous upgrade by flashing more thigh and going completely topless. Kurt is getting too good at designing tawdry. Blaine looks too good in tawdry to resist.

“You're the cutest copyright infringement there is,” Kurt tells him. His eyes rove over broad shoulders, compact muscles, and translucent wings situated between strong shoulders, strength packed efficiently in his form. Kurt gets handsy when he fusses with the seams. Blaine it too tempting for Kurt to avoid touching him until their scene begins.

Blaine twists to admire his own ass. “I think you can make it shorter.”

“But then when you bend over…” Kurt trails off at Blaine’s smug look thrown over his shoulder. “Genius.”

Blaine accepts the congratulatory peck on his lips.

“I'll hand sew the rest.” Kurt drops to his knees. He pins and sews quickly. Blaine looks down on him fondly. He only rocks his hips toward Kurt a couple times. Even now, dressed as an imp, he tries so hard to be good.

"Too tight?" Kurt asks when he’s done with modifications. He wobbles to his feet. Balance is hard when blood has left his head.

"It's not like we made it for practical reasons," Blaine laughs. He slides the slip of fabric down, catching it momentarily on the thickest part of his ass, and then he’s gorgeously and distractingly nude for a few more brief seconds before he turns it right-side out and tugs it back up. “I’m so glad you kept your costume. Wilderness chic looks hot on you.”

“And I’m putting my sewing skills to use. If musical theatre falls through - and high end fashion, and glam rockstardom, and darling of reality TV -my fall back can be costumes for sex shops and Halloween stores.” Kurt hands Blaine the bottle of glitter he bought without a sense of shame from an accessories store marketed to preteen girls. Together they rubs the glitter into Blaine’s skin, Blaine working on his front and Kurt admiring the muscles of Blaine’s back and Blaine’s hands on his own skin. Kurt presses too close to watch over Blaine’s shoulder as slick fingers skim his peaked nipples.

Blaine takes his time putting on a show, knowing how captive Kurt’s attention is. He turns and looks up at Kurt through thick lashes.

Kurt swallows hard. “Cute.” Kurt blindly steps backwards until he hits the cleared desk.

Blaine settles between Kurt’s thighs and grins impishly. Kurt’s hands settle where seam meets skin. Blaine’s skin is electric under his caresses. He radiates heat. Blaine tilts and turns, shamelessly chasing Kurt’s affection like his chases kiss after kiss from Kurt through both of their grins.

Kurt breaks away long enough to murmur between kisses, “Let me get my Madonna playlist so we can start.”

Blaine stops him with a hand to Kurt’s chest urging him to stay in place. “Can we just – you don’t have to work it into what you say or anything, but can we mentally establish that you’re at least 18 and I’m at least whatever the equivalent is for pixies? I’d like to debase JM Barrie and Disney and our childhoods with a little integrity. Like you went away from Neverland and aged a little before coming back?”

“Agreed. Absolutely.”

“You keep getting hotter as you get older, so it’s in everyone’s best interest, really.”

“Thank you.” Kurt preens at the compliment. He accepts another playful kiss. “I always pictured Peter Pan as a grown woman anyway thanks to a life in the theatre, so there’s that.”

“Ooh, we’re lesbians? Is this like a roleplay within a roleplay? Has our sexual tension been building throughout late night community theatre rehearsals, and finally, after weeks of unresolved feelings and longing glances, we mean to just run a few lines after dress rehearsal but we give in and kinkily get it on on the empty stage?”

Kurt listens in bemusement. One day he’ll have to make Blaine’s sex-on-stage fantasy come true. “If that works for you. Pick whatever backstory you want.” Kurt doesn’t think about it that much. Blaine likes the fantasy. Kurt likes playing dress up and getting off. And making gaudy costumes to fit Blaine’s fantasies. He’ll be whoever Blaine wants him to be.

Blaine muses Kurt’s hair for him, making him look wild. He nips at Kurt’s ear and neck, smirking to himself. “Ready when you are.”

“God, this is so weird,” Kurt laughs. Not that weird is that unusual for them. He delights in their weird that they don’t try to hide from each other. They have so much fun being weird together.

"You'll be great," Blaine reassures. “If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you and mean it. You don’t have to worry.”

Kurt lets himself be persuaded. He has a cute fiancé in a tawdry Disney knock-off, and he’s going to enjoy both. He sets Blaine at arm’s distance but keep his grip on Blaine’s forearms. He forces his voice stern. "You shouldn't be so jealous of Wendy. You know you're my best friend.”

Blaine’s expression shifts from the fond sweetness of _Blaine_ to something cockier and impish, his chin tilted in challenge. His eyes sparkle waiting to see what Kurt will do.

“Spiteful little thing.”

Blaine would be wounded at such an accusation – dear, perfectionist Blaine who can’t stand giving anyone a reason not to love him –, but as Tinkerbell he looks smug. He scuffs his foot on the ground demurely, as if being cute will get him out of trouble. Kurt suspects Blaine enjoys allowing himself to “misbehave” without the real life guilt and consequences.

“What am I to do with you?”

Blaine twists to draw Kurt’s attention toward the profile of his ass. It’s not subtle. Kurt wants to break character and compliment his fiancé on being cute. Thankfully, he resists.

“Alright, turn around, Tink.”

Blaine rolls his eyes so dramatically he rolls his head too. His bottom lip sticks out temptingly, but Blaine – _Tink_ – does as asked. He faces the workspace and rests his hands on the end of the desk. Kurt watches Blaine’s ass as Blaine leans harder against the desk. The bottom curve of either cheek peeks out from under the triangle fabric edges.

Kurt rests a hand between the homemade wings harnessed between Blaine’s shoulders. They shake delicately when Blaine moves. He pushes Blaine further – gently so Blaine is the one truly in control of his movements – until Blaine’s chest is against the top of the desk. Kurt watches the wings flutter with each heavy breath Blaine takes.

He lets Blaine wait.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Blaine drums his fingers impatiently on the desk.

Kurt takes in the view. Blaine’s impatient fingers hook on the far side of the desk. He stretches across it, back arched. His thighs are even more impressive from this angle. Blaine deserves all the pride he takes in the muscles there. Blaine’s feelings on his ass are more conflicted – it garners a lot of attention, not all of it wanted, and it’s not always the silhouette he aims for – but he hums with satisfaction at Kurt’s fingertips’ tease where thigh meets ass. So gorgeous. Kurt could gawk at him all day.

Blaine huffs loudly. Kurt isn’t sure if it’s his impatience or his character’s.

Blaine’s moans don’t sound nearly as petulant. His ass jumps at the contact. The wings shake too.

Kurt caresses more than his character should. He can’t stop the endearments and the fretting. “Was that okay, honey?”

Blaine grips hard on the edges of the desk. He pushes back and sighs loudly at Kurt taking too long in response. Kurt’s hand meets halfway.

“You have to learn to behave, Tink.” He swats Blaine’s ass a couple more times and waits for a protest that doesn’t come. Unlike Tinkerbell, Blaine isn’t much of a complainer. Kurt would bet Blaine is grinning proudly right now.

Blaine stretches further back, pushing his ass closer to Kurt.

“Be _good_ ,” Kurt admonishes.

After one more smack, Kurt tugs Blaine away from stretching across the workspace, guiding him back into standing upright for a moment. Blaine’s handsome face looks inquisitively up at him, wondering why Kurt is no longer behind him.

Kurt taps Blaine on his cute shallow nose. “I want you over my knee.”

Blaine sighs dramatically.

Kurt smirks as he hops up onto the workspace and pats his knee. Blaine’s hard. The tawdry scrap of fabric does its job and hides nothing.

Kurt extends a hand to Blaine to help him up. Blaine accepts it daintily, in contrast to the scramble it takes to get Blaine up on the desk without anyone getting kneed somewhere unfortunate. Kurt grabs onto the back of Blaine’s thigh. His fingers sink into pristine flesh and leave their mark. Blaine’s cock slides between Kurt’s thighs. Pre-come smears.

“You’re such a naughty fairy,” Kurt scolds.

Blaine breaks his silence to snark quietly, “Don’t tell me Peter Pan worries about his dry cleaning bill.”

Kurt laughs and then pretends not to. He swats Blaine’s ass, which also makes Blaine giggle and then force himself to stop. He composes himself once more as petulant Tinkerbell, turning his laugh into a huff.

“Why can’t you behave?” Kurt tuts at both Tink and Blaine.

Blaine resituating himself to keep from nosediving into the desk or over the edge turns into rutting against Kurt’s thigh. Like everything Blaine does, it’s not subtle. His hips jerk and it’s fun to watch his ass flex under the clingy material, so Kurt lets Blaine carry on without interruption for a few more thrusts before flipping the skimpy slip of fabric up and letting his hand lands on bare skin. The sound is sharper. Blaine’s ass shakes with the force. Kurt listens for a protest and all he hears is a moan. Blaine thrusts hard against him.

Blaine doesn’t pink as quickly as Kurt does, but it still doesn’t take much. Red rises under golden skin.

Between slaps, Blaine rocks against the inside of Kurt’s thigh. His huffs of fake indignation turn into gasps. Keening. Louder and longer and threatening to upstage the sound of Kurt’s hand on Blaine’s ass. He comes on the inside of Kurt’s thigh with a choked back groan. His head drops into his crossed arms and they both still. The only sound in the apartment is Blaine’s heavy breathing.

Kurt switches to gentle caresses, petting Blaine through the afterglow. Sweat makes the glitter they rubbed into Blaine’s skin shine.

Blaine’s bare feet hit the floor and break the spell over the loft. Kurt lets go and lets Blaine find his balance, ready to catch him if he teeters. Blaine steadies himself by pulling hard at the fake foliage of Kurt’s costume. The glitter smears where Blaine grabs hold. Kurt suspects he’ll find glitter framing his face and striped down his neck and collar when he looks in the mirror.

Blaine smiles contentedly, pushing his way to fit between Kurt’s thighs. He takes Kurt’s raised hands and brings them against his skin, aiming for his ass but diverted by Kurt before they make contact.

“Does that hurt, honey?” Kurt’s hands rest on Blaine’s hips, not daring to slide lower.

Blaine nods vigorously with none of Kurt’s concern. “Now you have to play nice with me.” He pushes lotion from one of the side drawers at Kurt, proving yet again how useful the workstation is.

Kurr readily accepts the lotion and an off-center kiss.

Blaine tugs on the shimmery costume fabric that won’t pull away from his skin enough to slide down. “Well, that’s not coming off anytime soon.” He winces when he tries to push it down a second time. “Do you actually care about the clothes?”

“I’m smart enough to get machine washable. It’ll survive for another tawdry day.” With his clean hand, Kurt tucks the bottom hem of Blaine’s Tinkerbell outfit into the waistband and out of the way, rolling the fabric so neatly it resembles a belt snug around his waist. With that taken care of, Kurt pours the lotion into his hand. His own urge to come is a dull hum he’s content to leave in the background while he tends to Blaine, who hums at the caresses.

Blaine arches up on the tips of his toes to get at Kurt’s mouth. “I think part of being nice to me is you getting naked too.” Blaine kisses Kurt gently. Blaine’s fingers slide along Kurt’s jaw, guiding, insisting he be kissed thoroughly. He smiles into each kiss.

Kurt shucks off his foliage piece by piece. It falls at their bare feet.

Blaine discards his wings in one fluid motion.“Finally,” Blaine’s fingers and lips chase newly bared flesh. “We’ve got to get you into something skimpy next time. The Peter Pan thing’s hot on you but covers far too much.”

Blaine right against Kurt’s skin, mouth on Kurt’s, palming at Kurt gets Kurt so close so fast. “You’re so good,” Kurt huffs. His orgasm builds and leaves him breathless.

Blaine winks in response. “I try.”


End file.
